Ours
by roseangel013
Summary: A series of one shots in which the Bats fawn over the Supers. Additional characters include: Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake, and Kon-EL. Sort of a crossover between Batman and Superman, but really follows the bats because it mostly takes place in Gotham. It won't always. If you have any prompt or pairing ideas, feel free to share here, on my tumblr, or on
1. Together at Last

**A/N: This is something that just popped into my head one day. I was reading a Superman/Batman and Robinpile story and it made me think and I was like, 'it would be so cool to write one of my own. And so this story, and a few others, was born. Hope you enjoy.**

**BTW: My character Supergirl is only Clark's daughter in the Young Justice universe. Anywhere else in the DC universe she is his and Kon's sister. She's like a year younger thann Jason here.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters, except my own version of Supergirl; make no profit from any of my writings.**

**Prompt: Jason and Dick get a little alone time with a certain chocolate haired kryptonian.**

Together at Last

Rose is in complete ecstasy. Between the hands rubbing at her hips and thighs and the lips sucking the perfect marks all over her skin, yeah, she's perfect. Lips move from her neck to her chest, a tongue snaking out to swirl around one of her nipples. They lightly tug and draw out a pleasured moan from her throat. A pair of hands moves to her back and caresses her hips with a good, firm grip. Another moan of pleasure is drawn from her throat by the action.

With all the stress she has been under for the last few weeks with dealing with the Titans, helping Tim out at W.E, and helping Kon and Clark through Kara's relocation to the future, she needs this. It's almost as if they can sense just how much she needs this.

She hasn't seen Dick in almost a month because of all the rising gang activity in Bludhaven since he was away with Roy and Oliver helping them with a dilemma in Star City. She doesn't even remember the last time she saw Jason. He's in and out of the manner ever now and then, but the times she's usually there, he isn't. Same vise versa.

"It's been so long." Dick moans into her inner thigh, his breath ghosting over the skin of her right hip, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

"Too long." Jason groans into her neck, continuing to suck dark marks into the brunette's neck.

"We have been neglecting you, Angel. It would only be right for us to make it up to you, over and over, until you can't remember about any of those troublesome worries." Dick's husky tenor reaches her ears, extracting another blush and shiver from the Kryptonian.

A wet, hot tongue trails up the shell of her ear, where Jason's husky, lust filled voice whispers, "Only the feel of our cocks thrusting hard and fast into that sweet, irresistible heat of yours; making it damn near impossible for you to think of anything else."

Dick's tongue pushed down on her clit, dragging up slowly in order for her to savor the feeling as much as for him to savor her sweet taste.

Rose lets out a loud mewl at the sensation as she writhes and bucks her hips against that sinfully wondrous tongue, trying to get him to move and suck harder.

Jason lets out a breathy laugh behind the brunette, placing an arm around her waist and the other on her chest. "Careful Dickie-bird, we wound her up so tight she might unravel before we want her to."

It takes Dick a minute to realize the meaning behind what Jason said, before he gives one final, hard suck to her clit and pulls back to sit on his knees, still between her legs.

The redhead and ebony share a brief, lustful glance at each other before returning their attention to the blue eyed, brown haired angel lying bare before them.

Her skin is flushed a deep red from the stimulation and her chest heaves up and down as she tries to get her bearings during this brief moment to break. Her hair is in total disarray all over her head and the pillow it rests on from all the writhing and moving she has been doing. There are hand and finger shaped bruises all along her hips and thighs from all the touches and tugs from patrol back to her apartment.

Being in Gotham means being in her skin tight black and white Phoenix uniform as oppose to anywhere else where she can just be Supergirl. The boys can't get enough of that costume, actually preferring it over her Supergirl outfit because it makes her seem more like a Bat than Kryptonian. Bats are possessive in every way imaginable.

One time, Tim and Damian hid her Supergirl outfit when she was suppose to be meeting Kon and Clark in order to help out a bit in Metropolis. Helping out Dick and Jason is what they claimed, but Rose knew better. To say that her brothers were a bit peeved by the act might be along the lines of accurate, but not quite there.

Maybe they have some kind of hold on her because the way they look at her, like now for instance, she can't fault them. So much love and utter devotion, it can be a bit overwhelming.

"She is just perfect isn't she Jay?" Dick asks, running two fingers from the valley between her breasts, down to her stomach; stopping right above where she wants him to.

"Ridiculously sexy too, can't forget that Dickie." Jason adds, squeezing Rose's hips.

"How could I ever."

The brunette knows what they are doing. They do it all the time. Dick says something sweet and Jason, something dirty, while not doing anything at all. Their full attention is on her, their eyes are on her. It makes her squirm and blush, if it's possible for her to blush anymore than she already is.

"Dick… Jason… please," she wants more of them, all of them. She has been deprived for so long, she _needs _them.

"What do you say Jaybird? Give the girl what she wants?" Dick asks, meeting Jason's eyes. The look the two shares is nothing short of mischievous.

"She's been a good girl, perhaps after a bit more teasing."

Rose groans in pleasure and agony. It's going to be a very long night.

**A/N: Like I said before, this is just something that randomly popped into my head. I actually plan on making this a series of one-shots, where the Bats fawn over the Supers. I am taking requests for any pairing between the Bats and Supers. That includes Dick, Jason, Damian, Tim, and Bruce for Bats and Clark, Kon, and my OC, Rose. I'm also taking any other requests for any other DC pairing, Young Justice versions included.**


	2. Morning Routine

**A/N: Just a bit of a heads up for the following segment, (in reference to the blue necklace at the end) Rose wears a blue kryptonite necklace because it helps her seem as normal as possible. She wears it all the time she is in civvies (also when she is Phoenix in Gotham), but when the blue and red come out, obviously she takes it off. She carries a lead box with her when she has it on so when she becomes Supergirl, it doesn't affect her. Also for future reference, whenever you see (IM) it means I made the prompt because ideas for the pairings that I didn't get from you guys; I didn't want anyone to get confused. Just FYI.**

**BTW: I bumped up Damian's age, so everyone is at least 18 and consensual by legal stand points. So Damian is 18, Rose is 20, and Jason is 22. Though you can choose to view the ages as you choose.**

**(IM) PROMPT: Damian, Jason, and Rose have a bit of morning fun.**

**Pairing:Jason/Damian/Rose**

Morning Routine

Rose is dreaming the most peaceful dream. It could only be a dream because she could never have any free time or get to be somewhere so perfect in her real life.

She is in Kansas; she knows this because there are corn fields as far as the eye can see. She's flying over them, but she's not in her uniform. She's in a white, flowy dress with the ends cut apart like party streamers. She has no shoes on, which is the best part, because shoes restrict so much feeling and she lives off the sensations she gets day in and day out.

She's soaring with a flock of geese, laughing as she circles them over and over, when she feels an earthquake. But she's in the sky, how can she feel an earthquake.

She squeezes her eyes tightly before opening them a crack. There is a sheet covering her face, obscuring the rest of her bed. She pulls it down and is met with the sight of her two boyfriends wrestling on the opposite side of the bed.

Jason is straddling Damian, pinning his hands at his shoulders, while trying to kiss him. Damian, never one to submit to anyone, fights the kiss, making it less sweet pecks and more teeth and tongue. Jason always likes it rough and he seems to be enjoying the younger one's struggles; he loosens the hold just a tad to apply the slightest bit more pressure to the kiss.

That's his first and only mistake.

Ever since he turned 15, Damian has been growing like a weed. He surpassed Tim after the first year and Dick the second. He is just a bit shorter than Jason, but it is obvious that one day he'll do the same to the other, much to Jason's chagrin, and will most likely reach his father's height by the time he's Jason's age. His muscle mass is also getting close to his father's, though Jason fights with him constantly to prove that he stills has room to grow.

Damian uses his shoulders to push Jason back and off of him, breaking the kiss, long enough to flip their positions. Jason looks up at Damian with wide, shocked eyes before they narrow dangerously when they catch sight of Damian's proud smirk, just before they take his own in a firm kiss.

Jason has always been a fighter, especially when it comes to Damian and his dominate nature, so submitting willingly is not a part of the morning's activities.

The kiss moves away from firm and ventures more into a dirty battle for dominance. When Jason tries to push at Damian's shoulders, the younger of the two pins Jason's hands above his head, grinding the naked cocks together, creating delicious friction that causes Jason to moan a bit louder; Damian swallowed the moans as they come to the surface. No matter what he does, Jason can't get out from underneath the brat.

A moan from the boys' right brings them from their little altercation. They totally forgot about the blue eyed beauty right next to them.

Rose has her fingers between her legs, thrusting them in and out of herself, biting her lip the way she knows both her boys love. She opens her eyes half way to see why the boys have stopped, finding two sets of Lazarus green orbs staring straight at her with adoration and lust.

Rose can't help the second moan that spills past her lips.

"Hey, brat," Jason looks up at Damian, though the other keeps his eyes on the brunette, grunting his acknowledgement. "you still plan on fucking me?"

The reply came from deep within Damian's chest, causing Rose and Jason both to shiver. "Yes."

A devious smirk crosses Jason's lips as he huffed out his approval; he again turns to face the squirming brunette, who now has a hand on one of her breasts, fondling the nipple. "Angel, if he's gonna do that, I'm gonna eat my breakfast while he does."

Another tremor runs through Rose's body as she moves the sheet completely off herself, exposing her completely bare body to her boyfriends. As she gets closer, Damian places another kiss to Jason's lips before backing up to make room for Rose. Rose straddles Jason's chest, facing Damian, the older man's hands go to her upper thighs so that her sex is angled with his mouth.

He inhales deeply, taking in her sweet scent, before pulling her onto his mouth, his tongue playing with her folds. Rose lets out a squeak when he nibbles on one a bit before moving to the other.

They're in Jason's apartment, so Rose doesn't have to worry about anyone hearing them. Anyone relevant anyways.

Damian takes in the sight of his two lovers together, enjoying the view, until he realizes his own state of arousal. He grabs the lube off the night stand beside the bed, before he gets an idea.

"Beloved," Rose opens her eyes enough for him to know he has her attention. "are your fingers still wet?"

A smirk spreads across Rose's lips at his insinuation. She brings the hand she had been fingering herself with, covered in her juices, to Jason's hole, teasing it around the edges before pushing a finger inside, moaning loudly when Jason's tongue pushes in and out of her at the same rate her fingers are pushing in and out of him.

"Ja–Jason… fuck," Rose presses in another finger along with the first, grabbing onto Damian's shoulder to insure she doesn't fall forwards. She looks up at him, pupils blown so wide the baby blues are almost completely covered by black.

No longer being able to hold back, Damian's lips collide with Rose's in a bruising kiss that will leave them plump and swollen when she sees Dick and Kon later on in the day. Damian takes the bottle of lube, squeezing a fair amount onto his fingers before tossing it beside Jason's hip on the bed. One of his own fingers joins in with Rose's own, causing Jason to jerk a bit and moan as he continues to eagerly eat Rose out.

Rose knows just how he feels, with all the times she has had both of their fingers in her at the same time. She has been stuffed by both of their cocks on almost a weekly basis. They feel more connected that way and it feels so damn good, Rose can't complain.

"Quit t –teasing and fuck m–me already." Jason growls, sending delicious vibrations between Rose's legs.

Damian pulls back from Rose, with a whimper at the loss from the girl, pulling both his and her fingers out of the older man. He sends the brunette a look, promising more pleasure later, before positioning his cock at Jason's entrance and leisurely pressing himself in. The feeling of Jason's tight heat around his cock causes Damian to let out a low moan, closing his eyes and throwing his head back in pleasure.

Rose bites on her lip, eyes half lidded, as she takes in the sight before her. Damian's cock thrusting in and out of Jason at a slow, teasing pace, which urkes the older ebony to no end.

Jason always likes it fast and rough, which is something that both Rose and Damian love to hold back from him. Teasing him until he breaks, begging for them and willing to do anything it takes in order to speed up the process.

As Damian continues his teasing pace, Jason's own hard erection bobs in the air and against his stomach; it is so hard for Rose to resist the urge to grab it. So she doesn't.

She leans over Jason's middle, pushing her up her face a bit more which causes his tongue to delve deeper into her hole, and takes his dick in her hand, giving it a few shallow pumps before taking the tip into her mouth. Jason's moans increase in volume as his own manhood gains some much needed attention.

Rose hums around Jason, causing vibrations to rush down his shaft, and looks up at Damian, who is now thrusting relentlessly into Jason while keeping eye contact with her. The brunette winks before bobbing her head up and down Jason's pulsing cock, deep throating him every time she goes down.

By this time, Jason has removed his tongue from Rose and is currently panting into her inner thigh, all the stimulation drawing him closer to his climax. But Jason knows the routine. He knows what will happen if he is the one to come first, so he immediately goes back to Rose's core, eating her out with vigor, causing her to let out a breathy moan when she pulls off his cock.

Rose lets out a huff, _if that's how he wants to play it, then so be it._

Rose licks down Jason's swollen shaft, giving it shallow pumps, until she reaches his balls, which she suckles into her mouth one at a time. Jason, in retaliation, takes it up that final notch and sucks hard on Rose's clit, triumphantly drawing out her unexpected orgasm.

Rose lets out a loud cry as her climax rushes through her and continues to pump Jason, and take him back in her mouth in time to catch his own climax. The older raven's walls clench down on Damian's drawing out the final orgasm of the morning.

When Jason has released the last spurt of his seed into Rose's mouth, she pulls off and leans in the kiss Damian, sharing Jason's seed with him and swallows the remaining bits. Even after the come is gone, the two continue to kiss, though not as aggressively as earlier. Jason bucks his hips in indication that he wants Damian to get out of him, and the 18 year old obliges, picking Rose up by her thighs from Jason's face on the way.

Rose wraps her arms and legs around Damian until he gently places her on her back next to Jason on the bed. He then moves to give a quick kiss to the other man before falling on his back on the opposite side of Rose.

The three let out simultaneous sighs of contentment, staring up at the ceiling in comfortable, post coital silence.

After a few minutes, Jason decides it's time to break the silence.

"So Ro, you lost," Jason nuzzled the space between the brunette's neck and chest, mindful of the blue necklace there, "what are you making us for breakfast?"

**A/N: This is something that has been on my mind for a while. It's actually inspired from an installment of Miss Synph's Birds in Bondage: Satyrism. I read the piece a while back and this idea on what might have happened next popped into my head and I thought, that would be perfect for the Ours collection, so I talked to her and she said it was cool if I did this, so here it is. Hope you liked it. Please R&amp;R.**


	3. Special Guest

**PROMPT from vampygurl: She wanted a Damian/Kon/Tim, but she didn't know what she wanted it to be about, so I just made something up.**

For the first time in… well probably forever… Titans tower is completely vacant of any lingering soul. Everyone out on break due to the recent drop in criminal activity. Everyone except for a certain raven haired kryptonian and birdboy.

Tim and Kon really don't care where everyone is or what they are doing as long as they aren't there. They have been trying to get someone time alone for so long that right now, if someone were to walk in on them, making out on the couch, they wouldn't turn a head.

That is, until they hear the elevator going up. Kon's first instinct is to get up and move out of there, but Tim won't move off him.

"Tim- move," he tries pushing at his chest, but that only seems to encourage the other boy to move away from his lips and to his neck. "T- ahh- seriously, I hear someone coming."

"I hear them too." Is Tim's only reply as he sucks a dark, nasty mark onto the kryptonian's neck.

"OH my… we ha-have to go b-before-"

"Not going anywhere." Tim moves up to Kon's ear and suckles on the lobe before continuing. "I'm quite content right here. And who knows, maybe I want an audience to watch me take you, hard and fast." To emphasize his point, Tim grinds their unconfined erections together, precome smearing their abdomens, drawing a long and loud moan from the boy beneath him.

At that time, the doors to the elevator open, and heavy footsteps make their way towards the couch. A snort is heard from directly behind the couch and Kon has to turn his face into Tim's, in order to get him on the other side of his neck, in order to see who their mystery guest is.

Kon's eyes widen in shock when his eyes land on the youngest of the bat clan standing behind them. Clad in a pair of faded blue jeans that hug him tight in all the right places and a tight black t-shirt.

"I see you got started without me." The newcomer snorts again. "You're just like Todd."

Tim pulls off Kon's neck with a loud pop to grin at Damian. "Well, if I was suppose to be his replacement, don't you think it would be logical that we share some character traits?"

"Tt. Whatever you say Drake."

"Would someone like to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Kon looks back and forth from navy blue to lazarus green eyes that are now focused on him.

"Well," Tim leans down so their foreheads are pressed together and their breaths are mingling. "Remember when Cassie and Bart were talking about how Kori, Roy, and Dick were all together one night and you asked me what a threesome was?"

Kon nods his head, which also makes Tim nod his and smile.

"Well, I called Rose and asked if I could borrow one of her boys and she sent Damian."

"She would have sent Todd, but he dragged her into some otherwise strenuous activities." As Damian speaks, he removes his shirt and unbuttons his jeans in order to disrobe just as the other two are. "But he did say that the five of us should get together and go at it sometime. Obviously his words not mine."

Kon keeps his eyes on Damian the whole time and only looks away when the older boy kneels beside him, stroking his cock to full hardness. He looks up at Tim and the other boy leans down to give him a chaste kiss.

"What do you think Kon? Want me and Dami to fuck you till you can't move?" Tim's voice drops down a few octaves and his eyes darken with lust as he stares down at his kryptonian god.

Kon looks between both batboys again and notices the same dark lust in Tim's eyes reflected in Damian's. Tim is right, he has wondered what it would be like to do something like this for a while, so how dumb would he be to turn down this offer?


	4. Where Have You Been?

**(IM) PROMPT: An unexpected visitor makes Rose's night a whole lot hotter.**

The room is uncomfortably warm due to it being midsummer; the air conditioning unit in her building is busted, so every fan in her apartment is going, causing a slight buzzing sound to echo off the walls, and window is open halfway, so there is a light breeze blowing in, causing her curtains to flow gracefully with it.

When Rose came in that evening, she had been so tired and a bit irritable that she went directly to her room, shed her uniform to the floor -making the transformation from Phoenix to Rosalie Kent once more- clad in nothing but what she came into the world in, and crawled into her bed, under a light sheet. The only other time she got out of her bed that night was to open the window and turn on the fans.

Now she is sound asleep in her bed, on her back with the sheet covering her lower half down to her knees and one of her hands at her hip and the other on her pillow, next to her head.

She is so exhausted and content in her sleep that she doesn't hear the window open fully and someone come through it, closing it back to half mast when they are fully in the room. She doesn't feel the eyes running over every inch of her skin, analyzing and admiring her sleeping beauty. She also doesn't feel the bed dip under the weight added to it.

The sheet is pulled further down, over her thighs and knees, till it is no longer touching her, except the tips of her toes. Feather light touches from the sheet cause the skin on her legs to be sensitive to any touch. There are warm hands running up and down her overheated thighs, squeezing and caressing, causing her to shiver at the delightful sensation. One of those hands goes higher than its twin to her hip and squeezes. A tongue is dragged up to her navel, where it swirls and sucks on the skin there. The physical contact causes Rose to softly moan in her sleep.

The owner of the lips at her bellybutton smirks and chuckles softly into her skin at the reaction, and slowly drags their lips further down through the, very minimal, chocolate brown curls on her mound, stopping only to nuzzle the soft hair there momentarily before continuing down to her core.

Piecing, dark blue eyes glance up to make sure the brunette is still asleep before focusing back on the task at hand. The tongue that worked at her bellybutton moments before, snakes past thin lips to flick at her clit; this time a gasp makes it past Rose's lips and she rolls her lower body in order to find that sinful tongue.

The owner of said tongue reads the girl's body language and gives her exactly what she needs, slowly dragging the tip of the slippery appendage over clit, while holding the kryptonian's hips down. Looking up again to make sure the girl is still unconscious, the mystery guest dives down past Rose's folds and laps at her entrance, eagerly eating her out. One of the hands on her hips moves up to caress one of her breasts and flicks the hardening nub with the thumb.

Rose continues to roll her hips at the wonderful sensation, one of her hands moving to fondle one of her breast while the other goes to intertwine with midnight locks.

While continuing to lick and suck at her sex, cerulean eyes open to look up for a third time to glance at the sleeping beauty. Only the beauty isn't so much sleeping as staring directly at him.

"Dick," Rose moans when said man inserts two fingers into her, thrusting in and out at a wondrous speed that causes a loud sloshing to be heard throughout the room due to her juices, all the while continuing to maintain eye contact. "Oh... my DICK!" Rose screams his name into the dark room as she orgasms, and Dick is pretty sure anyone walking by on the street heard her.

With one final suck, Dick pulls back and rests his chin on her thigh, grinning up at her, patiently waiting for her to come down from her post orgasmic high. It takes Rose a moment to catch her breath and recompose herself before she opens her eyes and baby blues meet navy blues.

Dick moves up her body to kiss her lips softly, his tongue running over her bottom lip, requesting access that Rose doesn't hesitate to give. His tongue mingles with hers and she can taste her own sweetness along with an underlying flavor that is simply Richard Grayson.

"Where have you been?" Rose asks when Dick finally pulls back and rests his forehead on hers. "I was waiting for you out on my final rounds and you never showed."

Dick closes his eyes with a sigh. "Jay and I got held up, then Tim called and demanded that I help him with something not even worth going into detail about. Then I ran into an attempted rape and I just kept getting held up. It wasn't intentional Angel, honest."

Rose leans up and gives him a quick kiss. "You more than made up for it." Flipping them over abruptly, shocking the ebony, Rose grins down at him. "You sound like you had quite a long night. Maybe I can help you relieve some of that stress."


	5. All's Fair in Love and War

**A/N: Prompt from vampygurl402: How about Tim and Damian are competing for Rose's attention without her even noticing so they conspire to show her which ends up in a threesome. **

**BTW: Again, I bumped up Damian's age in this story to about 15 or 16 in order for it to work out better for all parties involved, hence the underage warning. If you ever have a problem figuring out his age, just know that in my head Rose is 2 years older than him, so she is 17 or 18 here. Damian will most likely vary in age in this series due to the fact that a 10 year old having a relationship with someone older than 18 might turn some heads. Though if I do make him that young, which I might, I'll let you know.**

All's Fair in Love and War

It has been a really challenging couple weeks for Rose. With all the deadlines at W.E and then patrol in both Gotham and Metropolis because Kon and Dick, and Kal and Bruce are on off world missions with their respective teams, she is exhausted.

She is known to be able to accomplish some of the most complex of task. She went undercover at Lexcorp and found out about the kryptonite weapons he planned on selling to the government. She even pulled one over on Ra's al Ghul , but she didn't do it all in the same month, let alone the same week. She might be Supergirl, but even Supergirl has her limits.

She is so tired and ready to go back to her apartment and get into her bed, but she still has patrol to do. Because it is just her, Tim, and Damian, they have to take different sections of the city.

Robin has stopped a home invasion and two petty robberies and Red Robin has fought and captured Two Face, returning him back to his home sweet home at Arkham Asylum. Rose isn't too excited about that one. They are suppose to call each other when something big is up, but he kept it to himself.

Well, actually he just kept the information from her.

The only reason she found out when she did is because Tim and Damian were having a conversation on what was the best way to handle him.

She can't hold it against him though because Robin was there to help out, which is a bit odd for the duo. Last time Rose checked, Tim and Damian hated each other. One always at the other's throat. Sometimes literally. Though lately they have been working quite well together. Maybe they are finally realizing how dumb their fights really were and are moving past it.

00000

When Rose wakes up, she feels refreshed and only slightly groggy. Last night had to have been like one of the best nights of sleep in her life. Uninterrupted, blissful sleep. Not a desk in front of a computer or stack of papers in front of her. As a matter of fact, there isn't even a desk in front of her.

Rose opens her her eyes and is greeted with the sight of her apartment bedroom in downtown Gotham. She doesn't know how she got here because the last thing she remembers is finishing up a client's file and resting her head on her desk to rest her eyes for a second.

Now she's on her memory foam, Tempurpedic mattress, clad in only her navy blue tank top and matching boyshorts.

She wants to believe she was just having a memory lapse due to exhaustion of not sleep more than 8 hours in the past two weeks, but this isn't the first time something like this has happened.

A few days ago she was out on her prefered resting rooftop and found a cup of hot coco waiting for her. And it wasn't just hot, but steaming the way she likes, made the way she likes with a hint pure vanilla, extra whipped cream, and cinnamon on top. And over the course of the last two weeks, she hasn't seen as much action as Robin or Red Robin. Everytime she hears something and goes to check it out, someone has already taken care of it.

Anyone else in her situation would just accept the fact that they most likely have a superhero admirer and not ask questions, but Rose has always been the type to have to know what is going on. She has never liked being kept in the dark, and she has been patient, seeing as though she has been letting this go on for weeks and not try and find whoever this is.

She really hopes it's a hero, because she has had villains as admirers, some more wealthy than others, but she knows how relationships like that end. And she is so not in the mood to have the entire superhero community on her back about one bad call.

She will have to talk to Tim. He or Barbara would be the ones to know who has been in and out of the city lately.

00000

"Really? Not even Roy or Jason?" Phoenix asks though her comm as she sits on her prime resting rooftop after having stopped three attempted robberies and one attempted rape (she beat the shit out of that guy), her mask temporarily discarded on the ledge next to her. She decided it would be a good time to call Oracle and ask about any superhero visitors to Gotham in the past couple weeks. Any who came would have let at least one of the Bats know, but apparently neither Tim nor Babs knew or saw anyone. Even Jason hasn't been seen in a while, but that's not really out of the norm.

"No Angel, but having a super stalker sounds kinda fun. Do you have any idea who it might be?" Babs is quick to make the change from Oracle to Barbara Gordon when she found out Rose's situation.

"If I knew, do you really think I would be asking you if you had seen anyone come around recently?" The brunette let out a sigh of exhaustion. "It's driving me crazy trying to find out."

"Ever figure it might be one of the Batboys?" Her voice is jokingly accusing, but Rose knows might think it's one of them.

"No way. Tim seems to caught out with everything else going on lately. I doubt Damian likes me that much. Dick has been gone longer than this has been going on. And Jason…" Jason hasn't been around in a while. He disappeared around when all of this started actually.

"Jason… what?"

"There's no way. Jason has been trying to get in Dick's pants for as long as I can remember. Why would he all of a sudden have a thing for m-"

Rustling from her right, draws Phoenix's attention.

"O, I have to go." She clicks off the comm and turns back towards where the noise seems to have been coming from. She can vaguely make out a massive figure in the shadows against the walls of the rooftop. "Step into the light so I can see your face."

At first the figure moves in on itself to look smaller and stills, before it seems to separate into what is really two figures, one shorter than the other, but not by much.

"Who are you?" she asks when the figures still don't move away from the wall.

Silence follows and Rose is about to demand that these two answer her when a familiar voice answers before she can. "You know who we are, Beloved." The two finally take a step into the light and low and behold Red Robin and Robin, masks off as Tim Drake and Damian Wayne, stand before her with, what Rose believes to be, nervous looks. Though Damian looks a little more on the angry/annoyed side. "Todd does not have the style or charisma adequate for being with, let alone in the presence of, someone as beautiful and perfect as yourself."

Rose is slightly taken aback by Damian's choice of words. That might actually be the sweetest thing she has ever heard him say. And to have him say it to her is all the more shocking.

"And to answer the question that has been baffling you for the past few days, we have been the ones doing discreet things for you. Though seeing how observant you are, discreet might not be the best word to use." Tim chuckles softly to himself.

Rose opens and closes her mouth, staring from dark blue to lazarus green, trying to figure out what she really wants to say. "Was it a joke?"

The boys look at each other for a second before looking back at the brunette. "Was what a joke?" Tim tries to take her hand, but Rose flinches back from him.

"All of it!" Rose hisses through clenched teeth. "Do things for me and stress me out, knowing that I was going to look for whoever was doing this." She is trembling in her spot with anger and betrayal. "I would expect something like this from Dick or Jason," tears stream down her face. "but not you two."

Rose is about to turn to leave, when two warm hands cradle either cheek and a pair of lips touches hers in the sweetest, softest kiss she has ever had. She is froze in shock for a moment before the other, Damian, pulls away.

"The two of us were actually fighting over your affection for the longest time, but you didn't seem to notice." Tim says as Damian moves to stand behind the brunette and Tim takes his place, placing a light kiss to her lips before continuing. "So we decided to put aside our differences in order to win your heart. We actually learn that we work better as a team." The two make eye contact over Rose's head and the girl swears she sees a hint of something more behind his words. Something that makes her smile.

Tim seems to notice the facial change because he looks down and smiles back at her.

"There's that smile we have been waiting to see." Tim leans down again and places a more firm kiss to her lips and she moans when she feels Damian trail kisses up the side of her neck.

"What do you say, Rosalie?" Damian asks into the skin of her neck.

Tim moves from her lips to the opposite side of her neck as Damian. "Be ours?"

Rose moans lightly, never in a million years expecting these two people to go from hating each other to death to putting their differences aside in order to be with her. Why the hell wouldn't she say anything but, "yes."

When the everyone finally comes home, they came home to the sight of the new trio sleeping peacefully on the couch, Damian and Tim holding Rose between them in the most possessive yet comfortable, for the brunette, embrace.

"Don't they hate each other?" Alfred comes in at the sound of additional voices to the previously quite manor and ushers everyone out, Dick, Jason, and Kon all trying to get another look at the odd trio, who is obvious to the world beyond the ones nearest to them.


	6. Our Angel

**A/N: Prompt from annoymous on : How about Tim/Jason/Damian/Dick/Rose where Rose is only theirs.**

Our Angel

Whenever the batboys are around, Rose can never get anything productive done. No matter what she does, she always finds herself away from her work. Always drawn away by one or more of the boys. One moment she'll be in the Batcave, working on updating a case file and the next she finds herself laughing and running while train surfing with Dick and Jason or she'll go from working in her office at W.E to sitting in a movie theater, clinging to either Tim or Damian during some horror movie.

She tries to find ways to brush them off as nicely as she can or ignore them, but they always find a way to pull her in. A promise to return her when they are done with whatever they plan on doing, but usually she is too exhausted afterwards to go back to whatever it was she was doing before. Sometimes she wonders if they do it on purpose.

Tonight, all four of the boys make it their evening's goal to drag Rose away from the library, where she was curled up on the window sill reading Fifty Shades Darker. Stephanie, like any other bat kid, drug her to see the Fifty Shades of Grey movie the previous weekend, and Rose had to see if the series was anything like the movie. She was on the part where Jack Hyde hit on (more like sexually harassed) Anastasia when the two were alone at SIP before Dick burst through the door, Tim, Jason, and Damian in tow.

Rose doesn't look up from her book at their arrival.

"Angel, you have been avoiding us all week, so tonight we're all going out." Dick announces as he sits down in front of the brunette. His tone gives no indication that the brunette has a choice in the matter.

When Rose still doesn't look up, Jason comes over and takes the book out of her hands.

"Jason!"

"Really Ro." He says when he looks at the cover, a mocking tone to his voice. "I hear the movie sucked."

"That's a personal opinion and seeing as though you most likely haven't seen the movie or read the book, and heard it from someone else, it's second hand information that holds absolutely no meaning to me. Now give it back." Rose tries to grab the book out of his hand, but Tim steps in her path before she can.

"Don't you want to get out for a while? See something outside a book, computer screen, or stack of files?" He asks, kneeling beside her.

Rose looks down at him with a snort. "Tim, half the time you're doing the same thing, so I don't think you have very much room to talk."

"On the contrary Rosalie," Damian says, from his position leaning against the wall beside the window sill with his arms crossed, behind Rose. "Timothy gets out more frequently than you do. Granted he doesn't have much, but he does have more room than you."

Rose rolls her eyes at the youngest of them while Jason and Dick laugh at the statement.

"So what do you say Rose?" Tim asks, taking her hand in his. "Go out with us?"

00000

Two and a half hours later, Rose finds herself sitting in a booth at one of the most popular clubs in Gotham, watching the boys dance.

Dick is moving gracefully, flowing with the music while Jason is grinding behind him, holding the older man to his body in a possessive embrace. It's obvious to Rose that if Jason were to walk away or even let the other man go, someone would come in and take Dick from him. Something Rose knows might get them kicked out of the club for when Jason reacts.

Tim and Damian are a bit more subtle with their dancing, but no less seductive. The two dance as though they are connected, moving in almost perfect synchronization and Rose can't help but notice the way they flow is almost sensually seductive.

Actually, when Rose looks back from couple to couple, she realizes they both seem to be dancing in an enticingly seductive manner. Almost as if trying to draw someone in.

Rose isn't the only one who seems to notice this because most of the eyes in the darkly lit room are trained on them. Dick has always been an attention whore and Jason was always one to follow him, regardless of the things Dick is bound to get them into. Tim and Damian are odd though. They have never been the ones to purposefully draw attention to themselves, so this puzzles Rose.

Though only for a second, when she thinks about it.

The batboys have previously joined to make a 'robinpile' of sorts. Rose has heard them in one of their rooms occasionally. She actually got a pretty good glimpse of them in one of the safe houses on night after patrol, when she went to patch herself up. No one saw her, but let's just say that she'll never forget what _she _saw.

The more she thinks about it, the more sense it makes to her. They are trying a new approach on seducing each other. Make each other jealous maybe. Or draw in a fifth party. But why invite Rose? She doesn't really need to be there for something like that to work. She must be the designated driver for the evening.

One of them will look up at her every now and then. Maybe to make sure she's still there. Maybe to see if their refills finally came. Seeing as though they have all have at least two beers and a questionable number of shots, Rose told the waitress not to come back with anything that wasn't water, but the boys don't need to know that. Though the looks in their eyes is one Rose can't figure out. Glassy eyes with something else that the kryptonian feels should be obvious, but can't see to figure out.

Rose takes another sip of her Shirley Temple, before letting out a sigh. She realizes how many of them she has had in the time she has been sitting up there and wonders if she should get up to pee. She doesn't want them to think she just left them there, but one more look at the dance floor has that thought kicked right out the door to her mind.

She gets up out of the booth and walks down the narrow, spiral staircase, and would have tripped down the final three if she hadn't have fallen into a warm, muscular chest.

"Are you alright?"

"I am so sorry." Rose rushes out trying to step away from the stranger, but not able to due to the strong hold he has her in. "I should have been watching where I was going." She blinks twice, before realizing what was asked of her. "Yeah. I'm good."

"That's good. It would have been terrible for a pretty face like yours to have been harmed in anyway." A deep voice rumbles from the stranger.

Rose can feel blood rush to her cheeks at his comment. She finally looks up at her savior, a tall, well-built man with sun kissed golden skin that is much deeper than her own; his hair is as red as Roy's. He is wearing an outfit similar to the one Jason has on, except his is loose fitting, but at the same time able to show off his large muscles. His eyes are a grayish blue and they hold a sense of humor to them that makes Rose smile for some reason.

"Thank you," she says, pushing her bang out of her face and behind her ear. "I really am such a klutz and should watch wear I am going, but the light is so damn dim in here. I told my friend that I should have worn my glasses, but he said I looked sexier without them, but who looks sexy when they fall because they can't see-" Rose looks back up at the man who seems to just be watching her rant, obviously amused. "I-I'm sorry. I'm probably keeping you from someone with all my unnecessary extra. Thanks again though."

Again, Rose tries to back away from the man, but his grip on her doesn't wane in the slightest. "The pleasure is all mine, and I like your unnecessary extra. It's cute; you have a lovely voice." The man says as he lets go of her slightly. "My friends went to go flirt on the dancefloor, so I'm actually free right now." He looks over at the crowd of bodies swaying, obviously searching for his friends and Rose can't help but do the same.

Dick and Jason are still clinging to each other, the only difference being Tim and Damian seem to have moved closer to them to the point where Dick can stick his hand in Damian's back pocket, and Jason can shove his tongue down Tim's throat over the eldest Robin's shoulder.

They are oblivious to the lustful and envious stares from the people around them; Rose can't help the sigh that escapes her lips. She never really wanted to come out, but they pick and pull at her until she gives only to have the leave her on the sidelines. The least they could do is ask her if she wants to join in.

Maybe she wants to feel Dick's hands on her hips as Jason grinds on her from behind. Or maybe she wants to know what Tim's tongue tastes like as it pushes past her lips, caressing hers as Damian plants warm, wet kisses all over her neck.

A voice from her right brings Rose out of her thoughts. "My name's Jake, by the way."

"Oh," Rose gets a little closer so he can hear her better over the new, louder beat. "Rosalie, but everyone calls me Rose."

"Well Rose, I saw you sitting by yourself up there and since your friends seem to be more intrigued with each other and not someone as amazing as yourself, I was wondering if I could give you some company."

"That would be awesome. It would keep me from leaving their asses here, but can you hold on a second? I have to go to the bathroom first." Rose switches places with Jake and points behind her, slowly walking backwards in the direction that the restrooms' sign is pointing.

"Yeah, I'll wait for you at your table." He says and Rose gives him a smile as she nods and turns to head towards the restrooms.

00000

When Rose comes out of the restroom, she has a brand new state of mind. She saw a couple making out on the sink and heard another in one of the stalls, and it made her realize something.

She is tired of waiting on the sidelines. She thinks that the boys are right. She needs to have a little fun, and what better way than with a handsome stranger. He doesn't know her problems and she doesn't know his, so there won't be any extra coaxing than necessary, like with Dick or Jason earlier.

Rose walks back up to her table, where Jake is watching the dancefloor, much like she was earlier that evening.

"Dance with me." She says with a flirtatious smile.

"I thought we gonna talk." He says, though he doesn't look like he minds the change in activity. "Keep you company?"

Rose lets out a light, airy laugh as she takes a seat in the booth right next to him, getting close enough to whisper in his ear. "You and I both know that we can get to know each other just as well down there." She gestures to the dancefloor with her head though her eyes never drift from Jake's. "Maybe even better."

When Rose pulls back, Jake's eyes shine dark with arousal. "Then by all means, lead the way."

Rose's smile widens and she scoots out of the booth with Jake in tow; the two descend the stairs and make their way through the crowd to the center of the dancefloor as Demi Lovato's Aftershock starts up. She gracefully slips past couples without disturbing those who seem to be entranced by the song, so caught up and in their own worlds.

When she finds a spot, Rose turns to face Jake and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him out of the way of another couple moving just to the left of them and into a comfortable rhythm. She lets out a started gasp when she gets bumped into from behind, causing her to fall flush against Jake.

"Sorry," A blond girl says, who is holding another brunette around her waist so that the other's back is flush against her front. The brunette also seems to be the one who stumbled into Rose. "My girlfriend is kinda out of it right now."

Rose simply flashes a quick, forgiving smile and an "it's fine," over her shoulder, before returning her attention to the man in front of her. She blinks twice, squinting her eyes a bit, an idea popping into her head before she smiles deviously and before Jake can process the look, Rose is copying the same position the blond and brunette were previously in.

"I like this way better," Rose says as she slowly grinds her ass into Jake's jean covered, slowly hardening cock.

This causes the redhead to let out a low moan and wrap one of his arms tightly around the brunette's waist, while his other hand drifts down her abdomen, to the button of her black shorts.

"Me too," He whispers huskily in her ear before his hand slips below her shorts and past her panties to cup her. Rose lets out a small whimper and her knees jerk; now she knows why he chose to hold her so tight.

As Demi's voice fades out, the intro to Britney's Gimme More fades in to take its place, and Rose wonders if she and the DJ are on the same mental wave length. As the music speeds up a beat, so do Jake's fingers, pumping in and out of Rose at a steady pace, causing the girl to mewl and squirm against Jake's crotch; she has to wonder what the two of them looks like.

Sure, they aren't the only ones there having such a private moment in so public a club, and it is more likely than not that there are eyes on them right now.

Actually, when Rose cracks her eyes open, not even remembering closing them, she can see a couple to the right of her–two boys–one in his late teens and another in his early twenties; the older boy has his hands down the front of younger's pants, much like Jake's now. Both of their eyes are at half mast, gazing at her and Jake lustfully as the younger continues to moan, though Rose cannot hear the sound over the music, but the brunette can't tell if the gaze is directed at them or is a residual effect from the boys' own actions. Whether or not it is, Rose winks at them and lets out a particularly embarrassing whine when Jake finds her sweet spot.

"Are we getting to know each other well enough yet?" Jake chuckles into Rose's ear and all she can do to reply is moan desperately.

She can feel herself getting close. It's pooling in the pit of her stomach and all she needs is a little push and then she…

"Hey!" A voice calls from behind the two and the warmth and pressure pressed up behind her is gone and Rose whines at the loss. She's a bit disoriented at first, but the more of her surroundings she takes in, the more coherent she becomes and it's then she sees who it was that pulled them apart.

"What's your damage man?" Jake yells, pushing Jason off him. Dick is standing directly behind the second Robin, glaring profoundly at Jake. Rose is about to step in and demand what the hell they are doing, when Tim and Damian step in her way, keeping her from interfering.

"Tim, Dami, move." Rose demands, attempting to push her way past the two men. But the two simply look at her impassively, neither doing a thing to get out of her way, before turning their attentions to the two eldest Robins.

"Your hands on her, that's our _damage._" Jason growls taking a threatening step towards Jake.

Jake looks from Rose behind Tim and Damian and back to Jason and Dick, something seems to click in his head, causing him to put his hands up in surrender and back away. "Ok, I get it. I don't want any trouble." He looks up and sees, who Rose assumes is, one of his friends from earlier behind Dick and makes his way past the two eldest Robins, but not before whispering something between Dick and Jason that is drowned out by the music.

Rose attempts to follow Jake, calling out for him to "stop" and "wait a minute", and she makes it past the first line of Robin defense, but is again stop by the second. "Are you guys serious?"

Jason and Dick look between each other, having a silent conversation that Rose is too upset to decipher or care about, Dick then grabs her arm and pulls her towards a side exit of the club, the other three following close behind them.

Once the five of them are in the alley on the right side of the club and the door clicks shut behind them, Rose snatches her arm out of Dick's hold, much to the older ebony's chagrin, and she turns to face the four of them. "What the fuck was that?" She yells, not caring if the people on the street can hear her.

"That's an excellent question." Dick monotones, folding his arms over his chest with an annoyed expression on his face.

"The four of you drag me out of the manor, which I was fine in by the way, make me come out with you, only to leave me and have the time of your lives in there, feeling each other up and turning on the whole club. That was your plan right? And I was just your designated driver for when it was all over and you had your fifth party to take back and fuck at the manor or wherever the fuck you planned on going, am I wrong?" Rose doesn't give anyone a chance to reply before she continues. "Then I finally get up and do something, have a little fun, which is one of the other reasons why you brought me, am I wrong again Dick? Only to threaten and scare Jake away, and for what? How much sense does that make, huh? I am not your girlfriend, yet the four of you are treating me as though I belong to you!"

"You do!" Jason yells, cutting Rose off from the rest of her rant. She flinches back, though not from fear, but from shock. "You do belong to us Rose, whether you want to or not!"

Rose blinks a few times, trying to process Jason's words before her confusion is replaced with anger.

"How the hell do I belong to you? No," Rose takes a threatening step closer to the second Robin. "What the hell gives you the right to decide who I do and don't belong to? What the fuck makes you think I belong to you when all you ever do is drag me around or leave me places?"

Jason is about to retaliate, when Tim takes a step in front of him, cutting him off. "Fear." That one really confuses Rose, because what the hell do they have to be scared of?

"The fear of rejection." Damian clarifies, coming to stand beside Tim. "We want you and we were scared of how you might react."

"Anytime we saw you with someone else it sort of brought out primal instincts. Hence the almost fight in the club." Dick adds. "As for the leaving you part…"

"Teasing, to put it simply." Jason says calmly, seeming to have regained his control. "More like a demonstration. We wanted you to see what you could have. What it could be like with us. Everyone else's attention who we got," he shrugs. "Well, we're just that hot."

Rose stands and looks from one of them to the others, processing everything.

All of that was for her and she didn't even notice. Sure, she's not a detective like Tim or Bruce, but she isn't oblivious. At least not that much. And she can't deny that she has feelings for them, 'cause who doesn't?

She knows all of them on a personal level as well as a professional. She has saved and been saved by each of them twice at the least. She goes on patrol with Robin and Red Robin on a weekly basis; helps out Red Hood every now and the. Hell, she and Tim go out for coffee every Wednesday and dinner with Dick Thursday's.

It would make sense for her to be with the four of them. She narrows her eyes before looking back at the boys. "Two is a couple, three is fun, four is a party, but five is overkill. I would make it awkward."

At that statement, Rosalie receives four bat glares.

"You are ours and no one else's, and you pretty much just agreed with that dumbass comment." Dick says as he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her. Rose is surprised at first and is about to pull away when she feels lips on the back of her neck and hands in the back pockets of her jeans, squeezing her ass nicely.

She can see Tim to her left and feel Damian on her right, which means Jason is behind her. She lets out a pathetic whimper when she feels someone's hands slip past the front of her shorts and underwear, cupping her like Jake did earlier. Except this time, the hands on her now are bigger and seem to know that they are doing, like they know what Rose wants_ (likes). _And Rose can't tell whether she should be impressed or pissed.

All the hands roam and touch places Rose didn't even know she liked being touched. She wants to completely succumb, to have them all. Just…

"Hey! Is everything alright over there?" A voice calls out somewhere behind the group. Rose tries to turn and answer, but Dick beats her to it.

"Everything is fine. We were just leaving." He says calmly, though doesn't take a step away to follow through on the statement.

"Miss?" The voice says to her directly.

It's then that Rose gets a chance to see who interrupted them when Jason and Tim step back out of the way. The voice belongs to a female police officer in her mid or early thirties, by the looks of it; a concerned expression accompanied with her cautious stature. Rose can't say she blames her, with her being the only girl surrounded by four men and the whimpers she was making most likely sounded scared more than aroused from a distance.

"I'm fine." Rose puts her arms over Dick's and Damian's, which are still around her waist, since they don't make a move to let go when she attempts to take a step towards the cop. "I wasn't feeling well and my brothers were just making sure I was alright, but I'm fine now. Too much to drink I guess." Rose adds a laugh to help seem more convincing.

Though the woman, Blackman her name tag says, looks slightly unconvinced, she does walk away a few moments later with a 'make sure she gets home okay' to the boys, who nod.

"So Angel," Dick says when Officer Blackman is gone.

"Be ours?" Damian adds.

Rose squirms her way out of the boys hold, leaving them confused and staring after her. As she walks backwards towards the mouth of the alleyway, she calls. "Make it official at my place." She turns and runs out of the alley, laughing, before the boys have a chance to reply, though she can hear the sound of running footfall behind her, urging her to run faster and get there sooner so she could indulge in everything they have to give her.


	7. Our Angel: Part 2

**A/N: I said I might give Our Angel a follow up chapter, so here it is.**

**Our Angel: Part 2**

The weeks following the night at the club are simply riveting for Rosalie. She still does the same things she did with the boys before, now it's just the fact that she has a name for what is they do, and the endings are all altered.

When she, Damian, and Tim went to the movies before, it was an excuse to get out of the office on a Friday night. Now she can call it an actual date. She holds their hands through the movie and on the way out. They share sweet, innocent kisses here and there, and at the end of the night, they go to the closest of their apartments.

From there on out, the kisses go from sweet and innocent pecks and nips, to rougher, more possessive sucks and bites. The following morning she normally has so many bumps and bruises that she can't leave without covering her entire body in concealer.

Who knew the two, more silent and observant Robins would be the roughest of the bunch?

Jason and Dick are actually quite the opposite of the youngest.

When the three of them go out, whether it be train surfing, bike racing, or building hopping, the night always ends on a gentler note than with Tim and Damian. Don't get Rose wrong though, she loves it rough just as much as she loves a slower pace, it's just interesting seeing the boys take on opposite roles.

* * *

Those nights when Rose, Damian, and Tim stay back in the office has to be one of those nights that are better now.

She loves it when Damian pushes her up onto his desk–depending on which office they use for their break–and pushes his tongue deep inside of her, the thick and powerful muscle working her open for his, thicker, more powerful cock, all of her clothes already forgotten on the floor, while Tim rids himself and the younger man of their shirts, only unbuckling the belts and popping the buttons on their pants, but otherwise leaving them in place.

Rose never sees the fairness in them getting to keep on most of their clothing while she ends up stripped down to absolutely nothing.

When Damian finally deems her ready, he pulls back and replaces his tongue with the head of his cock at her entrance; Tim doing the same at her mouth.

When they do finally fuck into her, they are in perfect synchronization the whole way through, with both brutal speed and power. And by the end of it all, Rose is usually still splayed out on Damian's desk from exhaustion while he and Tim type and discuss mergers over her; when they take another break, they switch positions.

* * *

Those nights after Phoenix and Nightwing have assisted the Red Hood in whatever he has gotten himself into, they end up on a roof top somewhere with Rose squished between both vigilantes, Jason behind her with his back pressed against the wall of a roof and Rose's pressed against his front, and Dick with his chest practically glued to the brunette's with how close they are, are also better now.

Three of Dick's–normally slick with Jason's spit–fingers pump into Rose's pussy at a slow, patient pace, opening her up for him, while two, soon to be three, of Jason's–normally slick with Dick's spit–fingers do the same for himself with her asshole.

Both of them are moving at a pace that goes against their normal personalities–their paces are, like the two youngest Robins', synchronized–for the fact that Jason is normally impatient and rough whenever he does something, and Dick is always quick and joking about whatever he does. But right now, Dick is patient and caring as he kisses her when he sees the small spark of pain in her eyes when Jason pushes his third and final finger into her; Jason is calm and gentle when he and Dick pull their fingers out and replace them with their cocks.

Dick looks into Rose's eyes, silently asking for permission. He breaks eye contact with her to look into Jason's when he gets her approval to go, and the two stare on at each other passionately when they finally push into their brunette and moan at the hot, tight pressure surrounding their manhoods.

When Dick and Jason thrust into Rose, it isn't like with Tim and Damian. It's a different kind of love making, and Rose doesn't have a preference as to what she likes, because she anticipates all of the boys' changes in personality when she is with them.

When Rose's climax hits her, she feels both her channels clench and fill with Dick and Jason's essence. Her legs, which have wrapped so tightly around Dick's waist, loosen along with the grip her hand has in Jason's hair. She would almost feel bad, except for the fact that the bite he put on her neck is probably just as painful. Though not a bad kind of pain. A pleasurable kind that is welcome.

When her feet hit the ground, gravity pulls her body with them, or would have if it hadn't have been for two pairs of arms to catch her before she can fall very far.

Nights like those typically end with Jason and Dick helping her back to the safe house, or whosever apartment they are closest to, and ends off with a good, warm shower that the trio squeezes into and sweet, ravishing kisses that lead from that same shower all the way to the bed, where Rose can still feel them when she falls asleep.

* * *

Those special nights when the five of them end up in someone's apartment or safe house together, have to be Rose's favorite. She doesn't get a chance to be with all four Robins very often, so when she does, she savors it.

They all find time every now and then to just hang out, most of the time watching a movie. Maybe during said movie, someone gets grabby and someone else initiates the kiss; the next thing Rose knows, she is on the king size bed, which is obviously too small for so many people, but they seem to make it work.

For the sole reason that Damian and Jason are the most possessive, they get either of her holes first. Rose is on all fours at the center of the bed with Jason jackhammering into her pussy underneath her and Damian doing the same to her asshole from behind. She is alternating between handjobs and blowjobs with Dick and Tim, who are kneeling above her making out.

The room is full of skin against skin and the slurping sound made whenever Rose swallows down and gags slightly when Tim or Dick's dick hits the back of her throat. When she pulls off Tim after having him so deep in her throat that she was able to lick his balls once, there is a thick line of precome and saliva connecting from his dick to her lips, and when it finally breaks, a pieces of it lands over Jason's open mouth, causing the man beneath her to groan in arousal. It's a sound that comes from deep within his chest and causes the brunette to shiver.

"Come here Angel,"

Rose can't help but follow through on the order because it sounds so hot coming from Jason. She leans down and kisses him with fervor and enthusiasm. Above her, she can hear Tim and Dick encouraging the two on; Damian simply bends over so his chest is flat over her back, his thrusts decreasing in speed, but increasing in depth and power, causing the brunette to moan an almost slutty sound into Jason's mouth, causing said man to also deepen his own thrust to get her to make the sound again.

She can feel Damian's smirk on the back of her neck when her hips stutter on their backwards motion into his own. She knows now that they are all close, and increases her speed on pumping the pulsating cocks in her hands.

Sooner rather than later, Tim comes and it is a shock to Rose, because the only warning she has is a quick stutter and pulse, then she feels the warm splash of his cum cover the side of her face. Upon seeing this, Dick comes straight down her throat with a guttural groan, something Rose is a bit more prepared for. She opens her throat up as much as she can to allow easy passage down, before pulling off and smiling up at Dick and Tim, her hands still working them through the final spurts of their orgasms.

Jason is next to come, his hands squeezing Rose tight enough to leave brutal marks in the morning. He continues to thrust into her until he has nothing left to give, and his cock begins to soften. Which is when the last of them goes, Damian's cum filling her and adding to the other Robins' nicely. Rose's belly swells a bit as his orgasm tampers off and she can't help but bring her hand to her stomach to feel the small change.

Her friend's don't like the feeling of come inside them, but when Dick and Jason and Tim and Damian all come inside her, there's no feeling in comparison. Having all of their essences inside her is a feeling she loves more than anything. Something she actually anticipates when they get together like this.

She doesn't realize that she has reached her own peak until she feels the after effects of it on her body. For a second she sways a bit, before she feels hands on her, bringing her up and off of Jason, his and Damian's cocks sliding out of her, the feeling causing her to shiver. She feels a wet cloth against her face, then soft cotton on her back and then her lower half, up to her naval, before she feels arms wrap around her. So many arms, so much love and warmth. It's comforting and welcome.

She doesn't know who is where, but she feels that all her boys are present because everyone is always able to touch her when she sleeps. It's a wonderful feeling, and she has to remember to talk to them about seeing each other more. Maybe they can even move in together. That would be fun, right?

**A/N: This was longer than I thought it was going to be, but I finish it in one day. Forgive me if it seems a little weird, the thought for every section was weird and didn't correspond with the others. I did my best though. Also, I reread the first installment to Our Angel and saw all the errors and fixed them. Anyways… R&amp;R, it helps. Thanks again guys!**

**A/N FOR MONEY DOESN'T BUY DIGNITY FANS: The polls are in and based on both votes and comments it looks like Versions 1 and 3 are tied, so I guess I am going to have to figure out how to mash them up. That actually sounds like fun to me. I'm not sure when I am going to have the next chapter posted, but it should be sometime soon. Any other comments or questions, you know what to do. **


	8. Happy Birthday

**Prompt from ****The Girl who is FandomStruck**** on : ****Rose/Jason/Dick/Tim/Damian when it's Rose's birthday and she is getting gifts, but one has a very pleasant twist. I kinda twisted the plot, but it should give off what was asked of me in the end. You could consider this another installment for Our Angel.**

**A/N: Apologizes to ****The Girl who is FandomStruck. **** Sorry it took me so long to post this, I have been busy for the past couple weeks with some online classes I'm taking. I'm behind in them, but I thought I'd post this before I went on a temporary hiatus. Only a couple weeks (3 max). I'll post something to announce my hiatus suspension then. Enjoy…**

Happy Birthday

Rose didn't actually plan to do anything on her birthday. Every year she would take the day to venture off somewhere secluded to be by herself.

She has a friend who owns a lake house out in Virginia that he lets her use from time to time to time when she really wants to kick back and relax. He bought it a while back, but doesn't use it very often. Last year, she got a letter saying that he had no time for it and since she spent more time there than he did, that she could have it. The lease was in the envelope along with the letter; to say that she was shocked might have been a small understatement.

There is a huge cliff nearby looking over the lake that she loves jumping off and a small platform in the middle of the lake, perfect for sunbathing in the summer. And the fact that it is in the middle of the woods means that she can burn a nice fire and curl up on the couch with a book in the winter, when it is too cold to do anything else.

The more she thinks about it, the more she wants to drop everything and go, but she knows her boys would need some kind of heads up first. The last time she left without telling them, they tore up every major city in the US and Canada to look for her, and she only went to visit Ma and Pa in Smallville. They could be so overdramatic sometimes. And possessive. And controlling.

Rose pulls her blanket over her head with a groan. It would be best if she just took the day and spent it in her apartment. It's warm and cozy, and she can curl up in her hammock by the window and read. Maybe in a few weeks she could take her boys to the cabin so the five of them could have some alone time.

She hasn't seen any of the boys recently due to them living their own lives and having to take care of their own business. She doesn't know exactly what everyone else has been doing, but she knows that Jason has had it pretty tough lately.

He not only had time to save hers and the other Robin's lives several time in the past couple of weeks, but he took down Gotham's up and coming crime boss on his own. It must have been challenging to find enough incriminating evidence to crush the guy's whole operation. He didn't ask for any help with the case and handled it almost without a hitch.

He did have to fight some of the guy's goons, but Batman and Robin were there to help out and make sure the cops took the guy back to the GPD. Jason has been taking some time to rest for the past little while, and Rose is actually a little concerned about him.

She thinks he needs time to heal on his own, so she made sure the other's steered clear unless they were asked to come. Personally, she thinks he deserves something for what he did. He had been working on the case for months and still had time to help with any of the other's whenever one of them called. And they called a lot. Rose knows because she called him quite a few times.

She pushes the blanket back off her face and looks over at her clock.

8:13 am

A brilliant idea pops into her head that causes her to jump out of her bed and grab her cell on the nightstand by the clock. When she finds the number she is looking for, she presses the green phone and puts the cell to her ear.

After the third ring, an excited voice says, "Happy Birthday, Angel."

Rose smiles and replies, "Thanks D. I need you for you to call Tim and Damian and meet me at my apartment."

"Got something planned for your special day?"

"Something like that."

* * *

10:57 pm

That's the first thing Jason sees when he opens his eyes.

He has had the busiest couple of weeks, and all that he has done over that time is finally over, so he can relax. Last night he went out and drunk himself stupid until sunrise. When he got home, he immediately fell into bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes, and had been asleep until a few minutes ago. It's a good thing Rose wasn't there. She would have kicked his ass for both saying out so late and drinking so much.

Actually, she has made a pretty good job of staying away from the second Robin over the past couple days. Jason knows that everyone knows his case is finally over, but he would have figured that someone would have come to see him. Knowing the brunette, she more than likely had everyone steer clear of him until he really relaxed, but he couldn't really do that alone. Well, he could. He and his right hand could relax him pretty decently, but it's not the same as having someone else to help him relieve some of the stress from the past couple weeks.

The ebony picks up his cell of the nightstand, intending to call either the brunette or one of the other Robins, until he sees a reminder on his phone for…

_TODAY: ROSE'S BIRTHDAY!_

Shit! He completely forgot. Actually worse. He slept through it. Jason knows he's done some pretty dumbass things in the past–walking in on Bruce and Clark, fighting with Damian in the living room where Alfred recently cleaned–but this has to be the dumbest. Forgetting his girlfriend, not even sending her a fucking text.

Jason takes a few deep breaths, trying to think of something that will make it up to her.

_Call her for starters', dumbass. _A voice in the back of his mind that sounds an awful lot like Tim says, and before Jason makes a conscious thought of it, he has pressed the call button for Rose. He cautiously puts the phone up to his ear and it rings a few times before he hears a voice on the other end.

"Jason. I thought you forgot about me." Rose's voice is oddly calm and sarcastic through the phone. Maybe she hasn't gotten to anger yet.

"Hey Angel," Maybe if he plays it smooth he can get out of this one clean. "I would never forget about you on your special day. I just wanted to give you time to do something on your own. I know how you like to disappear on your birthday, but I guess you had an at home thing this year?"

Rose laughs light and sweet. "Yeah, actually I did. But you could make it better and come over here. I could use the company." Her voice slips into something sultry and seductive. It makes Jason shiver a bit.

"Be there in 20." He says, trying to hide the affect her words had on him.

"See ya then." The one clicks after that and just doesn't waste any time.

20 minutes later he is knocking on her front door freshly shaven and showered, Rose opens the door not to long after.

"Hey Jay." She hugs him as he steps through her front door.

"Long time no see." A voice says from somewhere off to the left. Jason turns and sees all of the other Robins lounging on the kryptonian's couch. Dick lounging sideways in an armchair and Tim and Damian pressed up against each other's sides on the couch. "Now that we're all here, we can really get the evening going."

Rose takes Jason's hand and leads him towards her bedroom, the other three following closely behind. Once they are at her bed, Rose pushes Jason down on his back, climbing over top of him and kissing him sweetly. Jason is kind of taken aback at first, but they have done this enough times for him to immediately get with the program soon after.

Rose doesn't take control very often, but since it's her birthday, Jason thinks she's entitled to a little switch up. The brunette takes control of the kiss, her tongue pushing past Jason's lips with no resistance and smirks when Jason jumps at her hand rubbing his slowly hardening cock through his jeans.

"Hard for me already Jay?" She asks when she pulls back to take a breath, her hand still rubbing in slow circles. "We haven't even done anything yet."

She chuckles when all she gets is a groan of pleasure. She turns to look over at the other three who are simply staring with interest at the two on the bed.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch all night?"

"Is that an option?" Is Dick's immediate response.

"No." Jason and Rose say simultaneously causing Dick to laugh and Tim and Damian to move to opposite side of the bed. Tim is at Rose and Jason's heads, while Damian is at their feet.

Tim looks at Rose, nonverbally asking for permission, and Rose's smile is all he needs before he is one Jason's lips, tongues immediately making contact. Rose kisses down Jason's neck and slowly unbuttons his shirt as she makes her way farther down his body.

At this point, Dick and Damian have removed their clothes, minus their boxer briefs and are working on the kryptonian and their fellow Robin's. Rose shivers when their fingers make contact with the skin of her thighs, cold and feather light. Sooner enough both of their pants are removed as well, Rose in her black laced camisole and matching panties that seem to make the two behind her begin to harden, but there is still one more they need to remove clothing on before any real fun can be had.

Tim jumps when he feels cold hands pull him away from Jason's lips, allowing the second Robin's previously muffled noises to become louder. Rose is doing a mighty fine job pulling them out of him as she moves past his belly button, nipping at his happy trial, down to where Jason needs it most.

Rose mouths at his now fully hard cock through his underwear until she feels he has had enough and pulls them down to his knees where Damian pulls them the rest of the way off, and she licks a strip up the underside of his cock before taking it down to the hilt and begins to bob her head up and down in slow, steady movements.

Jason's really making some noise now. Rose has to hold his hips down to keep him from chocking her, and when she feels him shudder she pulls off quickly.

"No," he whines at the loss of heat and near orgasm. "Why did you stop?"

Rose kisses him quick and chaste before whispering in his ear. "Because I want you to come inside me." That, to Jason, might be worth the wait, if only for a little while.

Rose looks up under her lashes at the two boys next to her, who were previously making out heavily along with Rose and Jason; communicating something in 'Robin code' that Jason could care less about deciphering. Tim and Dick nod before Dick gets off the bed to get something from Rose's bathroom. Meanwhile Rose looks back at Damian and gives him the same look, receiving the same nod as the other two Robins. She then dismounts Jason to turn and kiss Damian who isn't so willing to give up his dominance over her, so there kiss goes back and forth from Rose to Damian in control.

Dick comes back out moments later with a bottle of lotion–Rose had run out of lube for all the times before that night that one or more Robins came over looking for a distraction–and walks back over to Tim who is now laying on his back with his legs spread to Dick. The oldest Robin kisses him briefly before squirting a bit of lotion on his fingers and inserting two into Tim, drawing embarrassingly loud noises from the third Robin.

Jason is so entranced with the sounds coming from his successor that he doesn't notice Rose and Damian have stopped there kiss and exchange a devious glance before Damian's mouth is between his legs, tongue roughly shoving into his exposed hole. He then lets out a noise more scandalous than the ones Tim is making.

Rose smirks and throws her hair over her shoulder as she leans back down to nibble Jason's earlobe, whispering vulgar words into his ear.

"God, you're louder than Tim, and he is the songbird of you four. Damian really must be doing a great job to get you screaming like a whore. What do you think Tim?" Tim can only nod and stare through half lidded eyes as Dick adds a third finger and scissors, stretching Tim open even wider. "Dick?"

"I knew Jaybird had a pair of lungs on him. He's just been shy." Dick looks down at Jason and smirks. "That's actually not the loudest he has gotten."

Rose looks back down at Jason, faux surprise covering her face. "Hear that Damian, I think you need to turn it up a bit so we can really hear him."

Damian growls low in his throat, two of his fingers traveling up Rose's thigh and sliding into her sex, twisting, shoving, and stretching her, drawing small moans and groans from the host before they are pulled out and shoved into Jason's hole just as roughly as the youngest Robin's tongue was. When the fingers find his prostate, not only does Jason's volume increase, but he is writhing and squirming to the point where Dick has to put a hand on his shoulder to get him to calm down.

But it's so _hard._ Damian's fingers and tongue working him open and Rose keeps spewing dirty words into his ear like she's talking about her day. And on top of that, Jason is so hard that it _hurts_. Rose is making it a priority to touch everywhere on his lower body with actually touching where he _needs _it most. If all this keeps up, he's gonna burst.

"Rosalie," he pants. "Please,"

"Please what?" Her tongue brushes against his earlobe and he can't take anymore.

"P-please let me fuck you." He is so desperate at this point he'd take her mouth.

Jason feels her smirk against his ear before any and all contact is gone. Rose's fingers, Damian's fingers and tongue. Everything, and Jason is about to cry until he feels a cock at his entrance and Rose's small hands on his abdomen as she mounts him once more, this time with her sex directly above his aching dick.

"Tim, you go first, then you Dick." Rose says and Jason doesn't understand until he feels something wet and squishy against his upper lip.

When he opens his eyes, Jason sees Tim standing over him with his cock in hand at Jason's mouth and Dick behind him. Jason didn't even feel the bed shift as the two got off and into position, too caught up with Rose's incessant teasing.

He opens his mouth and takes Tim's cockhead in, a shudder running through Tim as Jason's tongue brushes against him. While Jason suckles on Tim, Rose looks at Dick, who slowly pushes into Tim and draws a pleasured moan from both of them. When Dick bottoms out, Damian swiftly pushes into Jason, the other's breath catching in this throat, allowing said throat to give time more access to push in deeper. Rose is last as she slowly descends and gives Jason's cock the relief it needs.

After that, it's every man for himself as everyone gets to work. Damian thrusts unrelenting into Jason, while Rose's hips move just as quickly on his cock. Tim doesn't have to move very often when it comes to thrusting because every move of Dick's hips snaps his into Jason's throat.

For the longest time, there is no talking, only the sounds of grunting, panting, moaning, and the wet sound of sweaty skin meeting sweaty skin, until Jason has enough, taking Tim's dick out of his mouth in favor of pumping with the hand that isn't on Rose's hip.

"Please, please, please Rose let me come. I need to come inside you. Oh fuck!" Damian hits Jason's prostate dead on causing him to temporary break off his moans.

Rose leans down and gives Jason a kiss that is pure saliva and desire. A whispered "come" against his lips has the second Robin screaming so loud Rose is a bit worried her neighbors might hear as his come fills her and settles until there is so much it begins to overflow down between her thighs and onto his.

Though she continues to bounce on his cock to help him through the last of his climax, Rose leans down and takes Tim's dick in her mouth in time to catch his finish, giving some of what was supposed to be Jason's originally to the spent man beneath her.

Dick and Damian come together in a finish that is expected see as how close the two have been as Batman and Robin for a time. In sync even in bed.

Once everyone has calmed down, Dick and Damian pull out, Dick placing Tim on the bed as Damian pulls Rose off Jason, a moan slipping past her lips as he slips out of her, placing her beside Jason once he corrects himself in the bed. When Dick and Damian make a move for the bathroom, Rose makes a whining noise in the back of her throat.

"Do it later."

The oldest and youngest share a glance before deeming the birthday girl's words law until morning and returning to the bed, Dick behind Jason and Damian behind Tim with Rose at the center of them all.

"So what did you think?" Rose asks Jason after a few minutes of peaceful silence go by.

"Nice birthday."

"It was partly for you." She says in a quiet voice.

Jason looks at her with a confused expression before Dick rolls his eyes and clarifies.

"We all knew how stressed you had been with your case in the past couple of weeks. And Rose thought since it was over and done with, you could use something relaxing to help take the edge off it. Hence the night."

Jason looks back down at Rose, who is looking at him with her big baby blues that he loves so much and can't stop himself from kissing her again, though much sweeter than any other kiss that evening.

"Thanks Angel." He tells her, pulling her closer to him as the five of them drift into a blessed sleep. Jason might have to do something else in the morning to prove how much what Rose did means to him.

END

**A/N: Forgive me for the ending and if any of it seems rushed. Like I said up top, I wanted to get this out of the way before I go on a temporary hiatus. That means that it has been a couple hours of me on again off again working on this for the day. It's past midnight and I haven't eaten all day, so that's what I'm gonna do now. R&amp;R and I'll get back with y'all later. Goodnite!**


End file.
